Aftermath
by Paige Terner
Summary: After all they went through during the search for the linchpin, Castle's feeling guilty. Chapter one is a bit spoliery for season 4 episodes Pandora and Linchpin. After that, it's pretty much all me. Note the rating change from K  to T.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Aftermath  
><strong>

**Summary: After all they went through during the search for the linchpin, Castle's feeling guilty. A bit spoliery for season 4 episodes Pandora and Linchpin.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for! Extra thanks this time, because the idea for this fic came from her!**

* * *

><p>Beckett was having a stare-down with her bathtub. The thought of soaking her sore muscles in hot, bubbly water was incredibly enticing. However, she wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of being immersed in water yet, no matter how relaxing it may be.<p>

An unfamiliar noise wrenched Beckett from her inner debate. She left her bathroom when she realized it was her new phone. She hadn't had time to do anything but add in a few numbers, so she hadn't recognized the text tone. She grabbed it off her dresser and read the message Castle had sent her.

_How're you doing?_

_Fine. You?_ She typed back.

_Bored. Alexis is with Lanie and Mother is teaching a class._

She took in a deep breath and bit her lip before answering.

_You could come hang out here, if you want._

Exactly four seconds after she hit the send button, the door-buzzer went off. She threw on some shorts and a tank top over her underwear and headed towards the front door, confusion crinkling her features. When she opened the door, she found Castle standing there, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Were you already here when you sent me that text?"

"Yeah. I was just going to ring the bell, but I decided to make sure you weren't busy first."

"Since when does that stop you from barging in?"

The smile disappeared and Castle looked down at his feet, which were shuffling nervously. He brought his gaze back up to meet Beckett's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. We've been through a lot the last few days."

"Well, you're here now." She said bitingly. "So come on in." She stepped aside and he walked past her.

Beckett shut the door and turned to face him. She stared at him for several silent moments. This wasn't the Castle she knew. He was lacking the laugh lines that usually were highlighting his hauntingly blue eyes. He seemed closed off, like he was totally unsure of himself, his confidence gone. His broad shoulders were hanging lower than normal, like he couldn't hold himself up.

"What would you have done if I hadn't suggested you come over?" She asked, her tone softer than before.

"I would have asked." He answered.

"And if I'd said no?"

"I would have gone home."

"Okay, Castle." She sighed loudly. "Let's have some coffee. I think we could both use some."

She turned and went to the kitchen, and he followed after shrugging out of his coat and hanging it in the front hall. Once the water was streaming through the aromatic coffee grounds, Beckett turned towards Castle, who had sat on a stool on the opposite side of the counter. She wasn't expecting to see the hurt on his face. Suddenly his eyes darted to her left shoulder, then slowly moved down to her chest before coming back up to meet hers.

"You have a bruise too." He said softly.

"What?"

"From the seat belt, when we went into the river."

Kate caught on to what he was saying and she glanced down at the darkened flesh.

"Oh. Yeah, well it was a pretty hard impact."

"Yeah." Castle agreed. "Look, Beckett, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Almost getting you killed. Again. At least four times."

"What are you talking about, Castle?"

"Every time I convince you to go rouge, we end up in a life or death situation. This time we almost drowned in your car, we were almost blown up with a grenade, we were shot at, and then today Sophia nearly killed us."

"Castle stop. None of those things were you're fault. I'm a cop. Danger is part of my job. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But Beck-"

"No." Beckett interrupted. "No. We're done talking about this. We solved the case. We saved the girl."

"You saved her." Castle cut in. "Not me."

"You figured out how to find out who she was. You're the one who really saved her." Kate crossed her arms. "Where is all this coming from, Castle?"

He sighed and locked his eyes with hers.

"I just don't like seeing you get hurt. I don't like it when you aren't safe. I'm your partner, and I want to protect you. Not lead you into more harm."

Beckett swallowed hard. How could he love her this much when she kept him at a distance? She was like the carrot before the cart; the promise that was always there but just out of reach. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind and turned around. She pulled two coffee mugs from the cabinet and remained unspeaking while she fixed them their drinks. When she turned back to Castle she smiled and handed him a cup.

"Castle, I want you to know that over the last four years, I have many regrets. But none of them have anything to do with following you on some unsanctioned investigation or going on wild goose chases that end up being anything but." She paused and took a cautious sip of her still steaming coffee. "I told you once that you make my life a little more fun. And I still feel that way. Plus, I need you to keep getting us into bad situations."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Why?"

"Well, the count is now 10-8, so I need to save you three more times to take the lead."

For the first time since Beckett had opened the door, a smile found it's way back onto Castle's face and his eyes lit up.

"Only if I don't save you anymore first." He replied.

"Don't hold your breath, writer boy. I'm not used to losing. I'm going to be stepping up my game."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that." She laughed. "Come on, let's go sit in the den."

Castle hopped off his stool and Beckett fell in step behind him. He sat down on the couch first and she had to step in front of him to get to the other side. She leaned over to set her cup on the table and heard him suck in a breath. Then it was her turn to inhale sharply when she felt him touch the back of her knee.

"Castle? What are you doing?" She choked out.

"You have another bruise back here. And it's a bad one." He practically whispered.

His fingers traced the outline of the bruise, his moves reverent and gentle, like he was afraid he would break her if he pressed too hard. She felt her mouth and throat go dry and she was struggling to breathe normally. A few weeks ago, when he'd carressed her hand, she'd felt the world stop. Now the universe was threating to collapse in on itself.

"Castle, it's fine." She said, her voice shakier than she'd intended for it to be.

"You should put some ice on it. Reduce the swelling." He responded, still stroking her skin softly.

"I can take care of it by myself. Thank you for your concern. Now please remove your hand from my leg so I can sit down."

Castle did as he was told, but not before running his thumb feather-lightly across the middle of the bruise. Chills ran up her spine and she closed her eyes for a moment, glad that he couldn't see her face. She joined him on the couch, making sure to keep a couple of feet between them.

"What's that from?" He asked.

"Um, it's where Sophia kicked me to get me to kneel down."

Castle's face came alive with emotions. Anger, worry, sadness, and love all flashed in his eyes.

"Kate. I'm so-"

She put a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"Don't say you're sorry. She did this to me, not you."

Castle pressed his lips forward, effectively kissing the finger she was still holding up. She instictively pulled her hand away, but when she put it down, it somehow landed on his knee. Castle placed one of his hands on top of hers. Beckett shot her eyes down to his lips as she licked her own unconsciously. Then her cell phone rang.

They both jumped at the noise and jerked their hands apart. Beckett stood up and went back to the kitchen counter, where she had laid the phone down.

"Beckett."

Castle couldn't hear the other person, but he could tell by the change in Beckett's demeanor that it was Gates on the phone.

"Yes, Sir." Beckett said, confirming Castle's theory. "I'll head over there now."

She hung up the phone and looked over at Castle.

"Body drop?" He guessed.

"Yep. Let me go change, and we'll head out."

"Need any help?" Castle asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes." She answered, and he stood up off the couch so fast that he almost bumped into the coffee table. "While I change, will you fix us some coffee to go and turn off the pot?"

"You really are a tease, you know that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Castle."

With that, she headed for her bedroom. When the door clicked shut, Castle went into the kitchen, carrying their barely touched mugs of coffee. He poured them out and fixed the requested caffeine to go. By the time he was done with his task, Beckett was coming out of her room.

"Ready, Castle?"

"Yep."

He trotted over to her and handed her the coffees so he could put his coat on, then took them so she could do the same. They left her apartment, she locked the door and they went down the hall to the elevator. After pressing the button, Beckett looked up at Castle.

"I can't wait for you to see what Martin had his guys do to the Crown Vic."

"Please tell me they installed lasers and machine guns?" Castle begged.

The doors opened and they stepped inside.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself." Beckett told him with a grin.

An excited squeal escaped Castle's lips as the doors slid shut again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Aftermath  
><strong>

**Summary: Chapter two finds our dynamic duo at odds with one another.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for! Extra thanks this time, because the idea for this fic came from her!**

* * *

><p>"Where's Castle?" Lanie asked.<p>

"He had to go the bathroom." Beckett answered. "He's had four cups of coffee since lunch."

"That's a little much."

"Yeah. He said he didn't get much sleep last night, and it's been a long day for us all, so he's relying on liquid energy."

"What kept him up all night?"

"He was writing." Beckett knew she was blushing before she even felt the heat tinting her cheeks. "Apparently he was hit with a bout of inspiration."

"Pray tell, rosy faced love smitten friend of mine, what was the cause of this inspiration?" Lanie smirked suggestively.

"How should I know?"

"Unuh girl, I'm not falling for that. Spill it."

"We had a...moment...at my apartment yesterday afternoon, just before the call came in." Beckett pointed to the body on the table between them.

"A moment?" Lanie exclaimed. "What is this, PBS? I need more than that."

"Well, that's really all it was. We were sitting on the couch, talking about the Pandora case, and I put a finger to his mouth to get him to shut up." Beckett paused as her cheeks grew even hotter. "He sort of kissed my finger and we kind of held hands."

"And then?" Lanie prodded.

"Then Gates called me."

Lanie sighed and crossed her arms.

"Can I assume that you still haven't told him?"

Beckett knew what Lanie meant, but she hadn't expected the subject change.

"I haven't told him."

"Why not, Kate?"

"Lanie, I'm not ready for him to know. I have to-"

"Yeah, I know. You have to solve your mother's case. Kate, this isn't fair. He deserves to know."

"No, what wouldn't be fair would be for me to tell him that I heard him, that I know he loves me, that I never forgot, but still not be able to do anything about it."

"You remember?"

Both women turned to face the doorway, where Castle was standing with a crestfallen look on his face. When neither of them said anything, he spoke again, his voice low and his tone disheartened.

"I asked you a question."

Kate licked her lips and swallowed so hard it almost hurt.

"Castle, I..." She stopped, clueless as to how she should proceed.

Before she could continue, he turned and was gone, the slightly swinging door the only evidence he'd even been there. Beckett looked back at Lanie.

"Don't look at me, Kate. You need to go after him."

"If I leave, Gates is going to kill me."

"If you don't leave, I'm going to kill you. I'll just do the body briefing with Esposito and Ryan. I'll get them to cover for you." She saw Beckett's eyes widen. "Don't worry, I won't let on about your little secret. I'll tell them you were sick."

"Lanie-"

"Kate Beckett, shut your mouth and go after that man."

Beckett glanced at the body, then smiled weakly at Lanie.

"Thank you." She said before running to the exit.

"I just hope you get to him in time." Lanie muttered under her breath.

Beckett didn't hear the mumbling as she pushed through the door and sprinted down the hall. She saw Castle standing inside the elevator, but the doors were already sliding shut.

"Castle!" She called out. "Wait."

He didn't even try to look up at her before the doors closed completely. Beckett reached the silver barrier and started mashing the button furiously. Knowing she was too late, she turned and ran the ten feet that separated her from the stairwell. She ascended the stairs as quickly as she could, but her heels limited her to taking one at a time. It felt like an eternity had passed when she made it to the first floor landing and burst through the door.

She ran to the elevator to wait for Castle, but after ten seconds had passed he still hadn't shown up. She pressed the button impatiently and the doors slid open immediately. Realizing that he must already be outside, she ran out the front door. Her head flew back and forth as she tried to find him. A moment later she saw him getting into a cab.

"Castle!" She yelled again.

A tinge of hope filled her when he paused, but it was wrenched away when he slid the rest of the way into the backseat without looking at her. As the cab pulled away she ran to her car, which was unfortunately at the other end of the block. Once she had climbed inside, she rolled her window down and put the gum-ball light on her roof. She turned the key in the ignition, flipped on the light and forced her way into traffic. She didn't want to use the siren, because if she did so without calling it in, she could face some heavy disciplinary action. Even just using the light without calling dispatch was frowned upon, but she didn't care.

She wove expertly through the cars congesting the city streets, but Castle's cab had a good head start. Even so, she managed to kept it in her sights as she kept trying to get closer. She'd finally made it to less than two cars lengths away when the cab pulled to the curb. Beckett saw that they had reached Castle's building, and she started searching for a parking place. The parking gods must have been in cahoots with Cupid, because she found one before Castle had made it inside. She shut off the car, stepped out, locked it, and took advantage of the red lights that had somehow hit from both directions.

"Castle!" She called for the third time as she ran across the street, darting between the stopped cars.

He didn't slow down, so she sped up. Heels be darned, she was closing the gap. Thankfully the doorman hadn't closed the door yet and she ducked inside. At first she didn't see Castle, but then she located him as he stepped on the elevator. She crossed the lobby in record time, and threw an arm out to stop the door that had nearly slid shut in her face.

She entered the familiar box and it instantly seemed suffocating. Castle stared at her, his face hiding his emotions from her with a steel-like firmness. The door closed behind her, and they began rising towards his floor. She waited a few seconds as she tried to get her breathing under control before she said anything.

"Castle, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say." He replied simply.

"Let me explain. Please."

"Explain what, Kate?" His stoic face disappeared as he let his frustrations fly out. "Explain how you lied to me? Or about how you strung me along and let me live with a false sense of hope?"

"Strung you along?" Beckett asked, completely thrown by his accusation.

"Yes." He huffed out. "All this time, you knew I loved you, and don't try to deny it. But instead of telling me upfront that my feelings weren't reciprocated, like a friend, like a partner would do, you let me sit around thinking that we had a chance. A chance at us."

He paused to take a breath and Beckett took the chance to cut in.

"Castle, what are you talking about? Yes, I lied to you about that day in the cemetery. And I will regret that for the rest of my life. But I haven't been stringing you along."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, but neither seemed to notice or make a move to leave.

"Oh, come on, Beckett." Castle said exasperatedly. "I would have walked away and let you be if you'd just told me. But no, you kept flirting with me and teasing me. All this time, since you came back after what was the worst summer of my life, you've been hinting to me that you'd be ready for a relationship when you solved your mother's case."

"Because that is when I'll be ready to be in a relationship. When I can give all of myself, not just the little part that isn't stuck in the past."

"So why didn't you just tell me you didn't love me?"

"What?" Beckett's face skewed with confusion.

"That's why you lied about hearing me, isn't it? You didn't know how to tell me that you didn't love me too, so you just acted like you didn't know how I felt."

"You've got to be kidding me." Beckett scoffed.

"What other reason could you have?" Castle demanded.

"The real reason." She answered.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this. Hold on and let me go get a notebook. I want to write this story down."

He pushed past her and left the elevator and she rushed after him. He reached into his pocket and then put the key in the lock. Before he could turn it, Beckett grabbed his arm, spun him around, and pressed him to the wall so he had to look at her. She leaned in so she could lower her voice.

"The reason I lied was because I was scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Castle interrupted.

"Stop talking and I'll tell you." When she was satisfied that he was going to let her explain she continued. "I was scared that if you knew that I knew you wouldn't want to wait to start a relationship. I was scared that you'd want all or nothing, and I couldn't give that to you. I was scared that if we dove in, I'd drown, because I was still dealing with so much from the shooting." She stopped and took a deep breath. "But mostly, I was scared because I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I don't want to do anything to mess up what we could have."

She glanced down at her feet, not sure what to do. Castle reached up with his unpinned hand and gently lifted her chin with a single finger.

"Kate."

That was all he had time to say before she launched herself across the final three inches that separated them. Her lips hit his with a fury of pent up emotions and long unspoken love. He responded by moving his hand to her lower back and pulling her even closer. When her body became flush with his, she moaned and let go of his hand so she could wrap her arms around his neck. His freed hand joined his other one behind her.

Their first kiss had been electric, but it had been shared under false pretenses. This kiss made that one feel like a peck on the cheek. Their bodies came alive with a wonderful burn. Their tongues came out to play as they explored every inch of each other's mouths. Soon they were panting and they had to pull apart. Castle leaned his forehead to Beckett's and they both sighed.

"I love you." He said in a breathless whisper.

"Let's go inside, Castle."

"We'll have to let go of each other."

"Okay. But hurry and unlock that door."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied with a smile.

They unwound themselves from their embrace and Castle let them in. He barely had time to shut the door when Beckett grabbed him by the hand and spun him again, this time into her. Their lips met again, both insatiable in their desire. Beckett was the first to break away.

"I don't normally say this on the first date, but take me to bed."

"This is your idea of a date?" Castle asked, a hint of shock in his voice.

"I'll take what I can get." She responded before kissing him again.

"Kate." Castle separated their connection. "Isn't this all a little fast?"

"I don't call four years fast, Castle."

"I don't either, but -"

"But what? You don't want to sleep with me?" She cocked an eyebrow seductively.

Castle coughed in surprise, but then regained his composure and smiled.

"No. I don't want to sleep with you. I want to make love to you."

Beckett couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across her face if she'd wanted to.

"Then make love to me, Rick."

Without another word Castle reached down to her thighs and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands found their way to his hair and she twirled the silky strands between her fingers while he carried her towards his office. They had almost reached his bedroom when he stopped, much to Beckett's dismay.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need to show you something first."

"What?"

He didn't answer as he walked over to his desk and put her down. When she was back on her feet he grabbed some kind of remote. He pressed a button and the screen next to them lit up. Beckett thought it was some kind of weird mirror at first, but then all the other faces popped up around hers. Her mother, Montgomery, Lockwood, Raglan, and the others stared her down from beyond the grave.

She took a stuttering step backwards as she read the notes that accompanied each face. Her breathing became ragged as she fought to control the sudden wave of nausea she felt rolling through her stomach. Then she turned and ran, not stopping until she reached the front door. She unlocked it and threw it open and kept running to the elevator. She pressed the button, silently praying that it would get there before Castle caught up to her.

Castle had tried to chase after her, but he'd tripped over his chair and had the wind knocked out of his lungs. He forced himself up off the floor and ran as fast as he could, gasping painfully for air with every step. When he reached the door, Beckett had just stepped into the elevator and he couldn't make it to her before the door shut. When he heard the motor kick on he turned reluctantly to the stairwell. This was going to hurt, but not as much as it would hurt to lose her. So he opened the door and went down the steps two and three at a time, desperately sucking in shallow breaths as he went. He reached the ground level and blew through the door just in time to see her going outside.

"Kate!" He yelled as he followed her.

He nodded his thanks to the amused doorman when he kept the door open for him. As soon as he made it out the door he found out the hard way that it had started raining. He had to squint to find Beckett through the downpour. Luckily for him she had decided to go to the corner and use the crosswalk since the weather made it extra unsafe to jaywalk. He was about to yell again but decided against it and instead just ran after her. He caught up to her right as the light changed and he grabbed her arm so she couldn't go.

"Let go of me, Castle, or I will shoot you." She screamed.

"No." He stated firmly. "We are going to talk about this."

"Talk about what? How you got all pissed and stormed off because I lied to you, while the whole time you've been lying to me too?"

"First off, I never said I wasn't working on your mother's case. So I haven't actually lied to you."

"What a ridiculous thing to say. But fine, if you don't want to mince words, then you were hiding it from me. It's the same thing as lying."

"I hid it from you to protect you! You lied to protect yourself!" Castle retorted angrily. "It's not the same at all."

"It is the same, because I wasn't trying to protect myself. Yes, I was scared and I had my doubts, but the one thing I never doubted was my love for you and I didn't want to hurt you when I found out you loved me too." She wiped her eyes with her free hand, neither of them sure if it was just rain or if tears had stared falling too. "When you told me you loved me, it gave me a reason to live, a reason to fight for my life. I told you I needed to solve her case before I could be in a relationship, so if you wanted to be with me why would you keep me away?"

"He'll kill you, Kate."

"Who?"

"Whoever is at the top of this thing. He's still out there, and he's still powerful. After you were shot I received a phone call, and I was warned that if you kept investigating the case, the next time you wouldn't be so lucky." He took in a deep breath, the first since his fall. "I couldn't lose you again. But I wanted you to have your answers, to be able to find peace after all these years of wondering."

"Please, Castle. You just wanted to be the hero, to swoop in and save the day, take all the glory so I'd swoon over you and fall into your arms, right?"

"Even if that were all there was to it, is that so bad?" He asked. "I love you, Kate. And I would do anything to be with you. And if hiding my investigation to keep you safe while I tried to get through that darned wall was what it took, then so be it."

Beckett sighed and stared at Castle for a few moments before she spoke again.

"What's wrong with us, Rick?"

"What do you mean?" He asked gently.

"This isn't normal. Chasing each other around the city because we got our feelings hurt. Fighting in the rain over secrets that we kept in an attempt to protect each other that ended up only causing pain."

"When have we ever been normal?" He took a step towards her.

"I guess never." She chuckled. "Is this the kind of relationship we're going to have? Unpredictable and explosive?"

"I certainly hope so." Castle said with another step in her direction. "Because unpredictable and explosive is a lot more fun." He brushed some hair back that the rain had washed over her eyes. "Let's face it, Kate. We already are in a relationship. That's why we always find our way back to each other, no matter what life throws our way."

"So this is us, then?" She asked as she mirrored his moments and stepped towards him.

"This is us." He whispered.

He dipped his head and kissed her softly, caressing her lips with his own. The rain continued to flow down their faces, mingled now undoubtedly with both of their tears. By now they were both soaked to the skin, but neither cared. They lost themselves in each other's arms and lips.

"Dad? Kate?"

The pair pulled apart and looked at Alexis, who was standing on the sidewalk halfway between them and the entrance to the building.

"Hey, Pumpkin." Castle said with a smile.

"What are you two doing?" Alexis asked.

"Um, I don't know what you kids call it these days, but where I come from it's called kissing." He answered.

"I meant why are you out here in the rain like a couple of weirdos?"

"Oh. Um. Well, I suppose love makes you do weird things." He replied as he squeezed Beckett's hand.

"Okay." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Can we go inside now? My umbrella isn't really helping, and I don't want either of you to catch pneumonia."

"I appreciate your concern." He said.

"Well, I'd feel bad if Kate got sick because of you, and you're a horrible patient."

"I love you too, Alexis."

All three of them laughed and went inside. Once on the elevator, Alexis turned to Beckett.

"If you can't find anything of Dad's to wear, you can come up to my room and we'll try to find something of mine for you."

"Thank you." Beckett said gratefully.

Castle grinned at the exchange, knowing right then that Alexis was okay with what she'd seen.

"Once we're all dried off I'll get dinner started. We can order in or I can cook."

Alexis and Beckett looked at each other, then at Castle.

"You can cook." They said together.

"Okay then." Castle laughed.

They arrived at their destination and left the elevator. When they reached the door, Castle laughed again.

"You'll have to let us in, Alexis."

The teenager rolled her eyes jokingly.

"I told you the auto-locking doors weren't a good idea. This is the third time this month you've locked yourself out."

Beckett stifled a laugh and Castle squeezed her hand again gently. Alexis opened the door and they all went inside.

Castle and Beckett went towards his room while Alexis headed upstairs. Halfway up, she stopped.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Alexis?"

"Do not make smorelettes."

"Smorelettes?" Beckett asked.

"You don't want to know, Kate." Alexis answered.

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous of my kitchen creativity." Castle defended himself.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Dad." Alexis said before trotting up the rest of the stairs.

"Everybody's a critic." Castle sighed. "Come on, let's find you some clothes."

Beckett followed him through his office, hesitating for a moment to glance at the still lit up murder board, and then into his room. Something about the familiarity of the way he gave her some of his clothes and the quick acceptance from Alexis put her still somewhat troubled mind at ease. Castle was right. This was them. Nothing had changed. Well, nothing except for the the fact that tonight she could finally show him that trick with the ice cubes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This was supposed to be a one shot, but several folks wanted more. So I gave them more. I'm not sure if I will add on to this story from this point. It all depends on how the story continues to unfold in my noggin. Thanks for reading! -Until next time, Paige**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Aftermath  
><strong>

**Summary: I could tell you what happens below, but this time, I'll just let you read it. Chapter three happens later than chapter two. Obviously. But just how long is up to you, the reader. It's like a choose your own adventure fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for! Extra thanks this time, because the idea for this fic came from her!**

* * *

><p>Castle finished making Beckett's coffee and took a moment to admire his handiwork. It was the most intricate cup of caffeine he'd ever made. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he picked up the mug and headed out to Beckett's desk.<p>

When he reached his destination he sat down in his chair and set the mug on her desk. She was engrossed in her paperwork and didn't seem to notice. Castle looked over his shoulder at Ryan and Esposito. They were staring at him, their heads cocked slightly, like curious children. He turned back to Beckett and cleared his throat and she glanced up at him. When he didn't say anything she rolled her eyes at him.

"What is it, Castle?"

"I brought you some coffee." He said with a cheshire grin.

"Thank you."

She went back to filling out the papers in front of her. Castle's smile turned into a frustrated smirk.

"Don't you want to drink it?"

"I'm not thirsty."

"Oh." He frowned, even though she couldn't see it. "Well, it's got an extra kick to it. It'll give you the energy you need to finish that stack of paperwork."

"Castle, I don't need energy. I need to concentrate."

She darted her eyes over to him quickly. He squirmed in his seat. He was about to say something when Gates stuck her head through the open door of her office.

"Detective Beckett, we have a new body."

Beckett jumped up and threw on her coat. Castle looked at the coffee cup and sighed, then stood and followed the already departing Beckett. They went past Gates and picked up the address, then headed to the elevator where Ryan and Esposito were waiting.

* * *

><p>Six hours later Castle and Beckett were clearing the murder board. The case had been easy to solve, almost too easy. It had been a crime of passion, and the recently widowed murderer was quick to confess when the glaring evidence was presented to her. The last thing she'd said before the booking officer took her away was that at least the dirt-bag would never cheat on her again. Beckett placed some folders in a box and looked around to make sure they were alone.<p>

"Castle?"

"Yeah?" He replied distractedly.

"How did you feel when you found out that Meredith and Gina were cheating on you?"

"What?" His tone was shocked.

"Well, you've told me all about how the marriages ended, but not how you felt."

"Oh." He pointed to the pictures still hanging up. "I didn't want to kill them, if that's what you mean."

"I figured that." She half chuckled. "But seriously, how did you feel?"

He stared at her contemplatively for several moments before he answered.

"I felt a lot of things. Hurt, sorrow, anger. But mostly, I felt betrayed." He let out a loud sigh. "And I wondered why I wasn't enough."

Beckett was glad that they'd moved the murder board to the conference room because it allowed them enough privacy for her to reach out and take his hand in hers.

"I don't know what was wrong with them, Rick. Because you are so much more than enough for me."

He smiled and lifted her hand up to kiss it lightly.

"What brought on that question?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess this case. Marriage is supposed to be forever, but because this guy couldn't keep his vows he's dead, and his wife is going to prison."

"Marriage isn't all that bad." Castle said. "But I rushed into both of mine. That was my biggest mistake. I think that's why a lot of marriages fail."

"That's why I'm a one and done kind of girl." Beckett smiled up at him. "When I say I do, I'll mean it."

Castle returned her smile and started to lean towards her. She squeezed his hand and shook her head.

"What's the rule, Castle?"

"No kissing at work." He groaned out. "But I want to kiss you. Just a little one?"

He stuck out his bottom lip and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. She stepped closer and lowered her voice.

"Not at work. But you hold onto that thought for later." She grinned and lifted her eyebrows.

"Why must you tease me so?" He whispered.

"Because it's fun."

"Hey you two, sorry to interrupt, but our husband killer just lawyered up."

Castle and Beckett looked to the doorway where Ryan was standing.

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked.

"She decided she didn't want to go to prison and called her lawyer." Ryan explained. "And he's saying that we got the confession under coercion, and it isn't admissible in court."

"That's ridiculous!" Beckett exclaimed.

"I know." Ryan raised in hands in frustration. "Gates wants us to go back through the evidence and make sure that we have enough to prove it was her without using the confession."

"I'll go make us some coffee." Castle said.

He smiled at Beckett and pulled his hand from hers. Ryan came into the room to help unpack the stuff that was already in the boxes. Castle left and walked towards the break-room. When he passed Beckett's desk the now cold cup of coffee caught his eye. His hard work on the top had melted into the filmy leftover liquid. He picked it up and took it with him so he could wash it.

As he prepared the drinks he decided to try his artwork again. Beckett's was the last one he poured, then he grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup he'd set aside earlier. He began the delicate process that had taken him weeks to master enough even to do the simple decoration he was making.

A few minutes later he was heading back to the conference room. He handed Ryan and Esposito their mugs first. Esposito grabbed Castle's wrist, halting him. The detective looked at the drawing on top of the foam in one of the remaining mugs and smiled at Castle. When Ryan saw that the other two men were staring at a cup of coffee he glanced at it and a grin spread his lips too. Castle freed his hand and turned to Beckett, who was reading one of the witness reports.

"Here you go, Beckett." He said.

She looked up and smiled gratefully before reaching for the mug. Castle held his breath as he handed it to her. Beckett closed her eyes as she brought the drink to her nose and inhaled the invigorating aroma. Then she took a long, cautious drink.

"Mmmm." She breathed out. "Did you add chocolate?" She opened her eyes and saw all three men staring at her in surprise. "What? Do I have foam on my face?"

"Uh, no." Castle stammered. "We just can't believe you guessed about the chocolate."

Ryan and Esposito quickly nodded in agreement and Beckett furrowed her brow in confusion. Then she looked down at the cup and saw what was left of the dark smears.

"Well, it's all over the top, so it was pretty easy to taste."

"That's why you're New York's finest." Castle laughed.

Beckett shook her head before going back to her reading. Castle, Ryan and Esposito shared silent looks and then sat down to do their jobs.

* * *

><p>The next day they were working on another case. The evidence had been more than sufficient to keep the woman Castle had dubbed the Black Widow behind bars, and they'd wrapped it up after a couple of hours with the reports.<p>

Now the foursome were headed to the morgue. Lanie had called saying she had something that would wow them. The elevator dinged and they stepped off and headed down the hall. Beckett pushed through the tall, swinging doors first.

"Okay Lanie, our minds are ready. Blow them away."

Lanie looked up from her desk and smiled before getting up and walking towards the wall of compartments that bodies were stored in while awaiting autopsies. She waved at them to follow her. Once they were all gathered around she opened the door and slid the metal slab out.

There was no body. There was only a cake. The writing spelled out _Marry me?_, and the dot of the question mark was a small box. Beckett was the first to react.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Most people call it a cake." Lanie quipped.

"I can see that it's a cake." Beckett retorted. "But why is there a cake in one of your body fridges that says marry me? And what does it have to do with our case?"

"It has nothing to do with the case. And the cake is here because someone is proposing."

"Who?"

"Me." Castle answered Beckett's question.

"What?" Beckett replied.

"Yeah. I tried asking you twice yesterday. But you kept ruining it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The coffee I made you. You never looked at the first cup, and the second one, well, you drank it before you saw the writing."

Beckett thought back over the previous day. Then realization hit her, widening her eyes.

"The chocolate." She said simply.

"Yep." Castle nodded. "I had written marry me on the foam."

"Oh."

"I figured I'd up the ante to something you couldn't drink."

"I see." Beckett swallowed hard.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" She replied.

"So, will you marry me?"

Beckett looked back at the cake, then at each of her friends, then back at the man she loved.

"If I say yes, can I have some cake?"

"You can have all the cake you want." Castle answered.

"And if I say no?"

"Then you can't have any cake, because I will be eating it all as I listen to Adele songs and cry like an infantile man-child."

"Okay, then." Beckett smiled. "That cake looks really tasty. So yes. I'll marry you."

Castle laughed, wrapped her in a bear hug, and swung her around in a circle.

"I know we're at work, but -"

"Yes, you can kiss me, Castle."

He grinned as he brought his lips to hers. Lanie started crying, Esposito whistled and Ryan started laughing as he clapped. Castle broke away and picked up the box from the cake, pulled the elegantly simple ring out and slipped it on her finger. She kissed him again as single happy tear fell from her eye. Then she stepped back and picked up a knife that was lying on the table.

"Who wants cake?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading. Until next time, Paige**


End file.
